Several magnetic field angle sensor designs have been proposed and used but there remains a need for a monolithic (single chip) low-cost design. This is a subject of the present invention. The disclosed GMR-based element is integrated with the other parts of magnetic field angle sensor for a one-chip solution with single process flow.
A routine search of the prior art was performed with the following references of interest being found:
In U.S. Patent Application 2006/0002024, Le et al. disclose a first RIE of tantalum nitride using CF4/CHF3 and a second RIE chemistry based on O2, CO2, NH3/H2 or H2/N2 as examples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,603 (Kersch et al) teaches RIE using CHF3, CF4, and Ar with a tantalum nitride/Ta diffusion barrier, while U.S. Pat. No. 7,352,531 (Kameyama) teaches GMR etching using an oxygen plasma and CF4.